90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Annie and Liam
Liam & Annie is a relationship on 90210, portrayed by Matt Lanter and Shenae Grimes. Summary The second season begins and Annie and Liam are both in rough places. Annie is dealing with her hit and run and Liam is dealing with his problems with girlfriend Naomi. Naomi continues to think that Liam slept with Annie and in order to protect Naomi from finding out the truth (that Liam actually slept with her sister Jen) he lets her believe this fact, putting a strain on Naomi and Annie's friendship. This causes the distance between Annie and Liam. Eventually, Naomi learns the truth and Liam apologizes to Annie for all that he put her through.Winter Wonderland In the second half of the season Liam offers Annie a ride to schoolClark Raving Mad, and they are later paired for a school project together, which kick starts their friendship. They form a bond and continuously turn to one another for support with their issues. When Liam breaks up with Naomi, he invites Annie to join him on his newly built boat. The two take a ride and Annie opens up to Liam about her hit and run. He persuades her to come clean to her parents and the two part ways. In the third season, Liam and Annie share their first kiss, but soon separate as new difficulties arise. After a few complications, Liam declares his feelings for Annie, and the two have sex for the first time. They later express a belief that they belong together and finally unite as a steady couple. As the third season ends, Liam departs for a job on a boat, and the two declare their love before parting ways. In the fourth season, Liam proposed twice to Annie. Although she rejected his proposal both times, she was because she knew that he was going through something that he wasn't telling her. They both dated other people but throughout the season it was clear that feelings were still there for one another. They later hooked up during Thanksgiving where Liam admitted his feelings but he wanted Annie to be truthful about what was going on in her life. When Annie thought she fixed her situation she proclaimed her love for Liam via voicemail. Liam feels rejected by Annie later in the season not knowing that she still loved him. They end things on OK terms and continue to date other people. In the fifth season, Liam confides in Annie when he has no one to turn to or no one to trust. Annie and Liam become roommates after she had taken a bullet for Liam and saved his life. Annie begins to fall in love with Liam again and tries to confess her love to him only to realize that he passed out midway through her confession. Later the two argue about Annie's book. Liam believed that Annie was using him. Liam's girlfriend Sydney knows the ending of Annie's book and can see that the two have the same mutual feelings for one another. Liam is convinced that he and Annie can work through anything, he chases her plane down on his motercycle before it takes off and she gets out of the plane and he proposes to her claiming "it's romantic as hell and I'm not taking no for an answer this time" and she says yes without hesitation... Season 2 Liam never told anyone who he slept with, leaving everyone to think he was lying for Annie. Things got out of hand and to get back at Naomi, Annie told her that she and Liam slept together. She also said: "It's weird how every guy who loves you ends up falling in love with me," which is actually true. In episode 11 of season 2 Naomi is told the truth about Jen being the girl who slept with Liam, not Annie. Liam tells her that Jen told him all these secrets that he had only told Naomi, leading him to believe Naomi couldn't be trusted and had already told everyone. He says he slept with Jen to get back at her, but now realises Jen must have found out some other way, and not through Naomi. This makes Annie and Naomi's relationship much easier and Liam apologises to Annie for pretending it was her for so long. Annie is with Jasper, but when Liam was talking to Annie in episode 12 and saying he was sorry he glared at Jasper in a very protective way, showing that he does care for Annie. After the show returns from a 3 month hiatus, Liam and Annie don't interact until episode 16 when Annie misses her bus ride home and Liam happens to drive up and offer her a ride home. At first Annie declines the offer but then Liam insists so she decides to get in the car. They start driving and there is an akward silence. After a few minutes of driving, Liam begins to apologize for all the drama that happened with Naomi's evil older sister Jen and Annie quickly replies with "Can we talk about something else? I mean anything in the world." Liam chuckles and agrees to change the subject. The pair instantly start to laugh and bond until they pull up to a stop sign and notice Liam's step father cheating on his mother with a hot blonde woman and the mood instantly changes in the car. The next day, Liam and Annie see each other in the hallway and Annie admits that she has been thinking about him and asks how is the whole step dad situation. He confesses that things aren't going good but the moment is interupted by Jasper walking in and begging to talk to Annie. At first she denies Jasper's plea but Liam tells her it's okay so she walks off with Jasper anyway as Liam watches from far behind. Annie tells Jasper to leave her alone and he instantly gets mad and hits the wall in the hallway and a student gets scared. Later that same night, Annie calls Liam's cell phone but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message saying she was just checking in on him after being interupted by Jasper earlier in the hallway. After not speaking for 2 episodes after that, in episode 19 Annie and Liam are paired in a class project for Mr. Matthews' English class which gives them a perfect excuse to hang out more. The two are seen walking into the kitchen of Annie's home laughing and joking about one of the kids in their class but the mood was instantly destroyed when Annie overhears her parents having a fight about Deb kissing another guy and Harry flirting with other girls. Annie is heartbroken and Liam tells her that they should get out of there and she leaves out of the kitchen with him. Later that day, Liam and Annie are spotted bonding over their mutual family issues when he tells her about his parents getting divorced when he was young as they walk through the park with a beautiful water fountain in the background. Annie admits how angry she is and how she just wants to do something spontaneous like kicking something, screaming, or running away. Suddenly she decided to run over to the fountain and kick off her shoes then jump in and letting all of the water just cool her off. She stands under the sprout of the fountain as the water covered her whole body then she headed back to Liam saying she doesn't know why she did that but she was just so frustrated and had to do something. He leaned down to help her out of the water but trips and falls in and gets completely drenched in water. Annie asks him if he's okay and he says yeah and they both get out of the fountain. She is clearly freezing and Liam attempts to warm her up by rubbing her arms. They share a glare for a few seconds but Annie cuts it short by telling Liam he should be with Naomi because she made a mistake and she's sorry then walks off. In Meet the Parent Annie finds comfort with Liam, when Naomi is too busy dealing with Jen, in order to comfort him after his father, Finn, takes the money that Liam gives him to open his own business... and skips town with it. Then in Javianna here's what happens; Without her credit cards, Naomi is too distracted to realize Liam is in need of support to deal with the departure of his father, so he turns to Annie for comfort. Finally in the finale, Annie and Liam test out the waters with his new boat, where they share their darkest secrets. After, Liam walks Annie to the door and comforts her before she tells her parents. Little do they know that Jasper is nearby and decides to share an explosive flame of gasoline with Liam’s boat. And Liam finally tells Naomi their relationship isn’t working, leaving her more alone than ever. Season 3 In the very first episode, Liam ends up taking Annie to her interview, and when she comes back to tell him, they kiss for the first time. After a long passionate kiss, she stops it and explains, "Friends don't date friends' ex-boyfriends!" Liam then recommends that they don't tell Naomi, but Annie refuses and walks away, because she has already done this with Ethan. Liam tries to show Annie that he has changed, and even moves in with the Wilson's to be close to her. Liam discovers that she is dating Charlie, Liam´s half-brother and uses a girl to make Annie jealous. Liam gets badly beaten up, and Annie decides to take care of him. One night he reveals to Annie he is still in love with her, and they kiss and have sex. Annie then tells him she is happy but confused and needs time to clear her head. Liam and Charlie talk and Liam tells Annie not to break up with Charlie because he is happy. Annie and Charlie break up anyway and she and Liam start again. Naomi, Max, Liam, Annie, Silver, Navid, Teddy, Adrianna, Dixon and Ivy all travel to Mexico together during Spring Break. Annie plans a trip full of adventures and when the couple decide to take a picture with a monkey, it bites Annie and she has to receive rabbis treatment. Liam tells Annie he feels bad leaving her in the hotel room to go to the pool but she tells him to go. He returns several hours later, much to Annies concern. However it becomes apparent he spent his time away getting all the thing that Annie wanted to do on the trip (like bubble bath to replicate the foam party and skinny dipping, sombreros and a Mexican feast). He then gives the picture taking with the monkey and says, "So we can remember when we were young and in love in Mexico". Everything seems OK, until graduation day when Liam tells Annie that he is not going to college and they break-up because Annie feels she can't trust him due to him falsely leading her on to believe he wanted to go to college and live together. He then tells her later on that he found a job at sea for the whole summer, and he needs time to figure things out. Annie is annoyed at this, feeling he is giving up her to fish. She later realises she is deeply in love with him and runs to the port before the ship leaves. She tells him to go figure things out but that she will be waiting for him when he returns. They embrace and kiss before he leaves, leaving Annie sad but relieved. Season 4 Liam is back and proposes to Annie, but she says no. Annie was pining for him all summer and he didn't think to get into contact with her once, and this hurts her. He then comes back at Naomi's housewarming college party all dressed up and proclaims, "You are the first, the last, and the only woman I ever loved," and proposes again but she still says no, leaving Liam feeling extremely rejected. He then gets drunk and goes on a bender and buys a bar. Annie asks Liam for a favor about using the bar as a venue for her sorority and ended up telling him to maybe one day they can try again. She discovers that he is with another woman, Jane, whom Liam met in Alaska and Annie leaves heartbroken saying that only half-a-week ago he said that he loved her and asked to marry her twice, and he then reveals that he met Jane on the fishing boat. Jane turns out to be the wife of a man who died on the fault, and Liam felt the death was his fault, so Jane was his responsibility. Annie becomes even more betrayed saying that in the three months she was heartbroken and missing Liam, he was sleeping with some other girl. Liam and Annie remain friends after their breakup but they are quite distant till episode 10 Smoked Turkey, when Annie consoles Liam after his Thanksgiving fails. After Jane's relationship with Liam ends because her husband turns out to be alive, Liam and Annie almost reconcile during the holidays. Annie becomes an escort during this series to pay fro her expense. Liam finds out Annie was an escort to pay for Dixon's rehab and jumps on his motor cycle to go and find her. In the meantime, she calls him to tell him she still has feelings for him but he gets hit by a car. Annie leaves for Paris oblivious to the accident, feeling rejected. When she comes back and explains what happened she finds out he has connected with Vanessa, the woman who hit him (though he is unaware of this), leaving her heartbroken once again. Vanessa turns out to be a con artist and a psycho, Liam discovers this and kicks her out. Season 5 In episode Til Death Do Us Part, before the group find out about Dixon's crash, Annie and Liam talk about their awful choices of partners, Vanessa and Caleb, and Liam says that "They sure know how to pick them." Annie then replies, "Well, we used to", whilst looking at Liam, hinting that she wishes that things had worked out between them and there is an awkward moment between the two of them. Next, Liam supports Annie, when she find out that Dixon had an accident. In the end of episode, Vanessa arrives outside Liam’s bar. Liam is feeling very deflated and upset feeling everything is going wrong. He accidentally starts a fire at the Offshore but decicdes not to try and put it out because he can claim insurance to buy himself out of the contract with Vanessa. In The Sea Change Liam hands Vanessa a check of $200,000, and effectively buys out her share of the contract. He then asks her to get out of his life. "I can’t accept money obtained fraudulently" Vanessa tells Liam. She then shows him a video of how Liam walked away and let the fire burn. She tells Liam how she had hidden cameras installed in the bar a few months ago. Vanessa promises Liam that, at the end of shooting the movie if he doesn’t feel anything for her, she will walk away. But at Naomi's wedding reception, Vanessa had declared that Liam and she are engaged. Liam is really angry about this and tells her he would rather go to jail than marry her. The two then get into a fight and Vanessa accidentally slips from the balcony while trying to stop Liam from leaving. She falls onto the beach below, and lies there motionless. Liam immediately goes in to call 911, and just as he is about to report the incident, he comes to the balcony and sees that Vanessa’s body has disappeared. He assumes she was washed away by the waves and decides against reporting it. In It's All Fun And Games Liam asks Annie for the contact of a lawyer, as he wants to get out of his contract with Vanessa. Annie gives Liam the name of her lawyer, named Lindsey Beckwith. Later it’s shown that Annie’s lawyer tells Liam, the contract between him and Vanessa is watertight, for its 3 year period, unless he can prove the deal was fraudulent; there is nothing that can be done. Later, Annie is pleasantly surprised to see Dixon getting ready to surf with Liam’s help. In 99 Problems a female cop named Ashley Howard is appointed by his studio to protect Liam. Liam isn’t too happy about it, but plays along. Later, Annie is waiting at the entrance of the Bowl for Riley, who hasn’t shown up yet and isn’t receiving her calls either. Liam arrives at the Bowl with his bodyguard. Annie receives a text from Riley telling her he won’t be able to make it. Annie isn’t too happy about it. She asks Liam to inform Adrianna that she won’t be able to make and they talk about Ashley. At the West Beverly alumni event, Annie sees all her old classmates and friends. Jasper, an old friend of Annie, with whom she had a falling out, approaches Annie and asks her to tell Liam to meet him. He says he has something really important that he wants Liam to see and that Liam’s "future could depend on it". Annie is baffled at what Jasper has just said, but he leaves before she can ask him what he exactly means. Liam receives a call and is shocked to hear a recording of the 911 call he made when Vanessa fell from the balcony. Next, Liam meets with Annie and tells her about what happened with Vanessa. He now feels someone is using Vanessa’s death to blackmail him. Annie in turns tells Liam that she met Jasper and reveals what he told her. Annie feels Jasper is apparently still holding a grudge. Liam meets Jasper and he hands him a screenplay for a movie. Jasper says he is trying to get his “first real movie made”. Liam, in the end, says he will take a look at the screenplay. In The Things We Do For Love Liam shows Annie the ransom demand behind the photograph. Annie offers to give Liam the money. Liam initially resists but Annie says "Take the money and use it to find out who it is". Liam then reluctantly agrees. "Liam make the drop, I will videotape the whole thing. It’s the only way to find out who it is" she says. Next, Liam is on his way to pay the ransom when he is apprehended by Ashley. Ashley tells him she is there to protect him, but Liam asks her to relax and go to Navid’s party. But instead, she handcuffs Liam and says he is under arrest. Annie in the meantime is waiting in her car at the designated spot; where Liam is suppose to make the drop off. She is tired of waiting and is about to drive off when she nearly cashes into another vehicle. Annie gets out and sees that the driver of the other vehicle is Vanessa. Annie is shocked to see that Vanessa is alive. "Where’s my money?" Vanessa asks her. Ashley brings Liam to an empty garage and tells him he can’t go back to Vanessa. Next day, Annie and Vanessa in the meantime are trying to find Liam. Annie still feels Vanessa has done something to him. Vanessa comes to know about Liam’s bodyguard that has been provided by the studio. She calls the studio for the con tact info of the bodyguard and is told Liam’s contract did not provide for security, so the bodyguard is a fake. Annie and Vanessa get Ashley’s address from the cops and arrive at her house. In her house they see a wall dedicated to Liam and figure out how crazy Ashley is. Annie and Vanessa find out from bills in her house that Ashley has bought quite a bit of surveillance equipment. They also see the address to where the equipment has been ordered. They conclude Ashley must be keeping Liam captive at the address. Annie and Vanessa arrive at the address where Liam is. Vanessa plans to distract Ashley and asks Annie to call 911 in the meantime. Ashley and Vanessa begin fighting and Annie in the meantime rescues Liam. Liam sees Ashley beating up Vanessa and proceeds to help her. Next, Liam tazes Ashley and rescues Vanessa. Ashley manages to get up and is about to shoot Liam, when Annie intervenes and tries to wrestle the gun out of Ashley’s hand. Then, it’s shown that Annie has been shot in the stomach. Annie collapses to the ground, with Liam looking on helplessly. The episode begins with the whole gang arriving at the hospital where Annie is admitted after being shot. Liam tells them Annie is stable but there is some internal bleeding, hence she is being prepped for surgery. Liam apologizes to Annie for everything and says what’s happened to her is his fault. Annie doesn’t agree and asks him to stop blaming himself. She instead tells him that he would probably have been better off if he hadn’t met her in the first place. She is then rushed to surgery. When Annie wakes up in the hospital bed with Liam standing over her. "It’s good to have you back" he tells a relieved looking Annie (Annie had had a dream under the anaesthesia that her family had never travelled to Beverly Hills. She lved in Kansas, was engaged to her high school boyfriend, her parents were still divorced, and Dixon had moved to LA to pursue his rap career and had become estranged. She goes looking for him and finds all the other characters. Liam and Teddy are best friends, though Teddy is still gay, yet this is quiet. Adrianna is an addict and still famous in an off-ff relationship with Dixon, Navid is Dixons right hand man, Silver is a crazy Perez Hilton like blogger and Naomi is a real estate agent having never got her trust fund due to Jen). Later, Annie tells Liam he doesn’t need to feel guilty about anything as bad things will keep happening because they are a part of life. Annie writes a tell all book as a way of dealing with her turbulent life. It includes her stories of being an escort and her feelings for Liam, though the characters are clear things like Leo and Annabelle. The book is a massive hit and because Liam knows about Annie's past he figures she is the anonymous author. He feels used and betrayed and never finishes the book. The ending reveals how she feels about Liam, and how she wants to be with him. He begins to have sex with multiple girls to attempt to hurt Annie. He then ends up with Sidney, a young divorcee. They both want to move to Australia to 'press the re-start button'. In the series finale of 90210, there is an explosion at the concert that the gang were all in attendance of. Navid rushes backstage to try and save Adrianna who is under the rubble. Liam had just returned to the off shore to prepare for his flight to Oz when he hears about the explosion. He rushes back to the venue immediately conerned for Annie and no one else. The episode continues showing how troubled annie is by Liams lack of attention and Liam trying to figure out what he wants. At the end, Silver discovers she has cancer just as Annie announces she's leaving for her European book tour for good, and doesn't plan on returning. After a tearful goodbye, Dixon goes in to see Silver where he tells Liam he is too late and she has already left. Annie gets on the private jet with Jordan and Naomi, and takes one last look to see if Liam came for her. He isn't there, so Naomi gives Annie the last push and she gets on the jet to leave Beverly Hills. As they were on the runway, Liam in a motorcycle, rides alongside the plane and gets it to stop, ultimately confessing his love for Annie and proposing to her on the runway, saying, "This is romantic and I am not taking no for an answer this time." Quotes Trivia *When Liam proposed to Annie he told her that she was the "first, last, and only woman that he ever loved" *Liam and Annie were named Third Hottest couple for TV series along Chuck and Blair first and Damon and Elena second.http://hollywoodlife.com/2012/01/19/hottest-tv-couples-gossip-girl-chuck-blair/ *Liam and Annie have a fan base with people calling them "Lannie" *Lannie has been a popular pairing throughout the 90210 run. * When Annie came to visit Liam at the bar to tell him she missed him, she said, "Maybe you'll even ask me some time, third time's a charm, right?". In the season 5 finale, Liam proposes and Annie says yes. * Liam slept with two of Annie's friends, Naomi and Silver * Annie took a bullet for Liam and told him not to feel guilty and told him, "Bad things will keep happening because they are a part of life" * Liam allowed her to take the blame for what he did with Jen. Notes and references Category:Relationships